Miracles
by Nyachu-chan
Summary: Nepeta gets high off of sopor pie with Gamzee. Nothing else to say on the matter. (Platonic?) GamNep. Implied (pale) GamKar, and (flushed) GamTav. Don't own the image.


_**Miracles**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I am now Andrew Hussie. I am him. Most definitely.

**AN: **I don't know why I love being Nepeta so much. But I was not this Gamzee. Thank you, whoever you are.

* * *

- arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] at 23:27 -

[23:27:27] - arsenicCatnip [AC] cautiously approaches the troll from behind, being as quiet as possible -

[23:27:52] - terminallyCapricious [TC] pretends not to notice -

[23:28:37] - arsenicCatnip [AC] pauses, hesitating in approaching the highblood even more, tail barely breezing across the ground -

[23:31:15] - terminallyCapricious [TC] still pretending not to notice -

[23:33:24] - terminallyCapricious [TC] suddenly turns around -

[23:33:33] TC: RaWr!

[23:33:49] - arsenicCatnip [AC] screams and falls back, startled -

[23:34:29] TC: Aw I dIdN't MeAn To AlL uP aNd StArTlE yOu!

[23:35:01] - arsenicCatnip [AC] stares up wide-eyed for a moment before laughing, getting up onto her feet again -

[23:35:14] AC: :33 H33h33, no, that's okay, Gamz33. :33

[23:39:10] AC: :33 What are mew up to?

[23:40:09] TC: HaViNg SoMe PiE!

[23:40:24] - arsenicCatnip [AC] tilts her head and wrinkles her nose a bit in distaste -

[23:40:29] TC: I HeArEd YoU tRyEd SoMe!

[23:40:44] - arsenicCatnip [AC] looks guiltily away for a moment -

[23:41:31] AC: :33 Yes, I did. But it hurt my head fur a while, and efurrything felt so strange...

[23:41:36] TC: HeY DoN't WoRrY

[23:42:55] - arsenicCatnip [AC] glances up at the indigo blood, smiling a bit uncertainly -

[23:44:11] AC: :33 You won't tell Equius, will mew?

[23:45:45] TC: No :)

[23:45:52] TC: :o)

[23:47:49] AC: :33 Okay. Thank mew. :33 He tries to be really overpurrsessive and wouldn't like it if he found out I tried some.

[23:53:51] AC: :33 How can mew handle eating it?

[23:55:47] TC: I gReW uP wItH iT.

[23:56:04] - arsenicCatnip [AC] tilts heads and frowns -

[23:56:09] AC: :33 Do mew ever eat anything else, then?

[00:00:48] TC: YeAh!

[00:01:16] AC: :33 Really? :33 Like what?

[00:02:11] TC: I lIkE fRuItS!

[00:04:54] AC: :33 Fruits? Really? I never thought mew'd like fruits.

[00:08:11] TC: WhAt WoUlD yOu ThInK?

[00:08:41] - arsenicCatnip [AC] smiles and shrugs -

[00:08:50] AC: :33 I'm not sure. Probably other pies?

[00:09:27] TC: ThAt ToO!

[00:09:53] AC: :33 H33h33! So do mew bake them mewrself? The pies?

[00:10:52] TC: SoMeTiMes!

[00:14:18] AC: :33 Sometimes? Does somebody else make them fur mew? Or do mew simply not bake them the other times?

[00:16:16] TC: SoMeTiMeS rAnDoM mOtHeRfUcKeRs MaKe ThEm FoR mE

[00:18:55] AC: :33 Like Karkitty?

[00:20:00] TC: No NoT hIm!

[00:23:10] AC: :33 Really? Is it one of us?

[00:23:35] TC: OnE oF uS?

[00:24:36] AC: :33 One of the trolls! Unless the humans got on here without me knowing? All the possible ships with them.. 33: Hm. Could it be... Tavros? :33

[00:25:49] TC: HoNkHoNkHoNk

[00:27:17] AC: :33 Did I guess it right? :33

[00:28:06] AC: :33 *guessed

[00:31:09] TC: He has.

[00:31:46] AC: :33 E3333, it sounds like a ship to me. Is he mewr matesprit? Or was he simply doing mew a favor?

[00:33:03] TC: FaVor...

[00:37:13] AC: :33 Oh. So the ship hasn't sailed? It wasn't sunk either, though. I'll take note of that... Hm.

[00:37:24] AC: :33 Was he the only one who helped mew bake the pies? I could help mew too!

[00:37:51] TC: ThAt WoUlD bE gReAt!

[00:38:01] - arsenicCatnip [AC] claps her hands enthusiastically -

[00:38:37] AC: :33 When mew live alone in a cave with just mewr lusus, mew learn some things! Okay, what do mew use to make them? Just sopor and the normal pie crust?

[00:38:53] TC: YeAh!

[00:39:31] AC: :33 H33h33, that s33ms really simple, actually. Okay, let's do this. :33

[00:39:45] TC: BuT i LiKe StUfF lIkE fRuIt ToO.

[00:40:07] AC: :33 So do mew want to throw some fruit in there too?

[00:41:17] TC: ThAt WoUlD bE nIcE

[00:41:19] TC: !

[00:42:56] AC: :33 Alright, we'll probably have to go to the alchemizer first though to get some..

[00:45:11] TC: Darn!

[00:46:32] AC: :33 I'll go get them while mew go deal with the sopor, okay?

[00:48:39] TC: OkAy!

[00:49:04] - arsenicCatnip [AC] nods before hurries off towards the alchemizer -

[00:49:05] - terminallyCapricious [TC] walkes over to my recuperacoon and scoops out some sopor -

[00:50:53] - arsenicCatnip [AC] alchemizes some fruit before storing it in her sylladex and went to go find Gamzee -

[00:52:44] - terminallyCapricious [TC] stores tub of sopor slime in my sylladex -

[00:54:12] - terminallyCapricious [TC] finds Nepeta -

[00:55:28] - arsenicCatnip [AC] smiles when Gamzee spots her -

[00:55:37] AC: :33 So, is there anything else mew wanted in it?

[00:57:53] TC: NaH, wE nEeD a CrUsT tHoUgH!

[00:59:24] AC: :33 O-Oh! Yeah! ...I have no idea where those are. 33:

[00:59:47] TC: I haVe SoMe, I'Ll Be BaCk

[00:59:54] AC: :33 Okay.

[01:00:24] - terminallyCapricious [TC] rushes off to get pie crust and pie tins -

[01:00:37] - arsenicCatnip [AC] watches him go -

[01:01:31] - terminallyCapricious [TC] finds some -

[01:01:50] - arsenicCatnip [AC] waits for you to return -

[01:02:11] - terminallyCapricious [TC] returns with pie supplies -

[01:02:45] - arsenicCatnip [AC] smiles when you return -

[01:02:52] AC: :33 Okay, is that it? Anything else mew want?

[01:03:43] TC: :o3 nO!

[01:04:00] AC: :33 Okay.

[01:04:28] TC: LeT mE sHoW yOu HoW tHe MoThErFuCkInG mAgIc HaPpEnEs!

[01:04:44] - arsenicCatnip [AC] eyes get dramatically wide -

[01:04:48] AC: :33 Okay.

[01:06:38] - terminallyCapricious [TC] goes to work making pie -

[01:06:48] - arsenicCatnip [AC] helps you -

[01:07:08] - terminallyCapricious [TC] smiles -

[01:07:12] TC: ThAnKs!

[01:07:20] - arsenicCatnip [AC] grins back -

[01:07:23] AC: :33 No purroblem!

[01:08:11] TC: DoNe! NoW tO bAkE!

[01:08:37] - terminallyCapricious [TC] opens oven places pies on oven rack -

[01:09:13] - arsenicCatnip [AC] smiles and patiently waits -

[01:11:13] TC: We HaVe SoMe TiMe! YoU ShOuLd TeLl Me AbOuT yOuR sHiPpInG wAlL!

[01:12:30] - arsenicCatnip [AC] glances up with a grin -

[01:12:42] AC: :33 My shipping wall? That might take a long while...

[01:14:27] TC: We HaVe SoMe TiMe

[01:14:28] TC: !

[01:18:26] - arsenicCatnip [AC] ponders, thinking about where to start -

[01:18:43] AC: :33 Well, what quadrants do mew want to specifically know about that the others are in?

[01:19:08] TC: Kismesis!

[01:20:07] TC: *oven dings*

[01:20:29] TC: I bEtTeR gEt ThAt.

[01:20:54] - terminallyCapricious [TC] opens oven -

[01:21:01] - terminallyCapricious [TC] pulls out pie -

[01:21:15] - arsenicCatnip [AC] raises eyebrows quizzically at his quadrant choice before nodding, watching him handle the pie masterfully -

[01:21:35] - terminallyCapricious [TC] sets on tabel to cool -

[01:22:53] AC: :33 Well... anybody specific that mew actually wanted to know about..?

[01:23:17] TC: No, JuSt In GeNeRaL.

[01:24:01] TC: ThE pIe HaS tO uP aNd MoThErFuCkInG cOoL. sO tElL mE.

[01:24:25] TC: ...PlEaSe?

[01:24:54] AC: :33 Oh, well. There haven't really b33n any actual kismesises that I've s33n notably, but Terezi s33ms to be hot on mewr trail in that quadrant or something. Not sure why. Karkitty s33ms bent on roping that John human into a kismesis.. Aradia and Equius are in a matesprit/kismeis thing too...

[01:25:42] TC: WeIrD!

[01:26:04] TC: OoOh PiE's DoNe!

[01:26:15] AC: :33 Yeah.

[01:26:21] - arsenicCatnip [AC] glances over at the pie and nods -

[01:28:36] TC: YoU wAnT a BiTe

[01:28:36] TC: ?

[01:28:58] - arsenicCatnip [AC] stares at it then back at you -

[01:29:11] AC: :33 I don't know. 33: It was kind of weird tasting but...

[01:29:13] - arsenicCatnip [AC] shrugs -

[01:32:14] TC: It'S aN aQuIrEd TaStE,

[01:32:45] - arsenicCatnip [AC] wrinkles my nose in distaste and glances back down at the pie -

[01:32:49] AC: :33 I... purrpose I could?

[01:34:37] - terminallyCapricious [TC] cuts you a very small slice, holds it out on a fork for you to eat. -

[01:36:19] TC: NePeTa?

[01:36:46] - arsenicCatnip [AC] hesitantly takes it and nods my thanks -

[01:37:11] - arsenicCatnip [AC] takes a bite -

[01:38:11] TC: Oh ThAtS rIgHt It HaS fRuIt, HoW iS iT?

[01:42:22] - arsenicCatnip [AC] makes a face -

[01:42:25] - arsenicCatnip [AC] swallows -

[01:42:31] AC: :33 It's alright.

[01:42:38] AC: :33 Just like last time, I purrpose.

[01:43:43] TC: Hmm

[01:45:26] AC: :33 Whoa. Efurrything s33ms so fuzzy and bright and... is this how mew always f33l?

[01:46:26] TC: SoRt Of

[01:46:43] - terminallyCapricious [TC] pats your hair -

[01:50:03] - arsenicCatnip [AC] involuntarily leans against you -

[01:50:24] AC: :33 Efurrything just s33ms... so miraculous.

[01:50:41] - terminallyCapricious [TC] stoppes suddenly -

[01:50:54] TC: I kNoW!

[01:52:14] - arsenicCatnip [AC] smiles and nods, feeling a bit woozy from the rapid movement but then steadied her head -

[01:52:37] AC: :33 So mew s33 miracles... efurrywhere? I mean, I've never really noticed them until now.

[01:53:19] TC: YeAh MoThErFuCkInG MeIrAcLeS! eVeRyWhErE!

[01:53:53] AC: :33 Efurrywhere~ :33

[01:54:00] - arsenicCatnip [AC] stares in wonderment at everything -

[01:54:11] AC: :33 Thank mew fur sharing this with me.. All these miracles~

[01:55:05] TC: YeAh, WaNt A NoThEr BiTe

[01:55:06] TC: ?

[01:55:32] - arsenicCatnip [AC] stares wide-eyed at him before nodding slowly -

[01:55:35] AC: :33 Y3333s~

[01:56:52] - terminallyCapricious [TC] hands a fork and grabs a pie, sets between us -

[01:57:07] - terminallyCapricious [TC] takes a fork full -

[01:58:51] - arsenicCatnip [AC] grips the fork before carefully grabbing a fork full as well -

[01:59:53] - terminallyCapricious [TC] eats -

[01:59:57] - terminallyCapricious [TC] smiles -

[02:01:45] - arsenicCatnip [AC] shoves the fork into her mouth, smiling to herself before swallowing, already feeling the effects of the pie start to fog up her mind -

- terminallyCapricious [TC] changed their mood to OFFLINE -

- terminallyCapricious [TC] changed their mood to DETESTFUL -

[02:07:45] TC: GlAd YoU lIkE tHe MeIrAcLeS

[02:08:25] - arsenicCatnip [AC] twiddles the fork between her fingers, giggling a bit as she dropped it a few times in her delusional state -

[02:08:34] AC: :33 Who wouldn't like the miracles?

[02:09:15] TC: I dOn'T kNoW! sIlLyS!

[02:09:37] AC: :33 Yes! They're so, so, so, silly!

[02:10:19] TC: Oh AnD dOn'T wOrRy I wOnT tElL EqUiUs?

[02:10:27] - arsenicCatnip [AC] nods quickly before steadying herself, dropping her fork again before picking it up and glaring at it for a moment before realizing how miraculous it was for even helping her know the miracle of miracles -

[02:10:33] - arsenicCatnip [AC] glances up at Gamzee and frowns momentarily -

[02:11:16] AC: :33 He's such a *hiccup* overpurrrrrtectiivvve trolll. He n33ds to l3333arn the miracless of mirrracles. But.. purrhaps it's best he doesn't know?

[02:12:20] TC: I dOn'T thInK hE dOeS.

[02:13:44] - arsenicCatnip [AC] pouts for a moment, hiccuping for a moment, admiring the fork before glancing back up at him -

[02:13:55] AC: :33 W3333ll, somebody should chaange that.

[02:14:36] TC: I kNoW tOmoRrOw We'Ll TeAm Up AnD hElP hIm TrY sOmE.

[02:15:34] - arsenicCatnip [AC] grins and nods -

[02:15:42] AC: :33 Souuunds like a purrfeccct plan.~

[02:15:54] TC: HoNkHoNk

[02:19:04] - arsenicCatnip [AC] grins again before leaning forward and scooping more onto her fork, almost stabbing herself in the face in the process, dabbing some on her nose before finally getting it into her mouth, a low purring coming from her as she closed her eyes -

[02:19:34] AC: ((Oh. I'm sure you could probably get it again tomorrow; there are some handles that people don't often go on on varying times.))

[02:20:30] - terminallyCapricious [TC] giggiles at you -

[02:21:05] - arsenicCatnip [AC] opens her eyes, taking a moment to focus back onto you before grinning cheekily -

[02:21:20] TC: /Me smiles back

[02:21:30] - terminallyCapricious [TC] smiles back -

[02:21:53] AC: :33 It's liiike.. a pie of mirraa*hic*cclesss.

[02:22:39] - arsenicCatnip [AC] reaches over again to scoop up more but ends up dropping her fork once more and pouts before picking it up and dusting it off, not that anything was on it -

[02:23:01] AC: :33 Just... mirraaccles.


End file.
